Talk:KThxBye/@comment-44900683-20200128000757/@comment-5261392-20200128030801
Season 1: A cute way to introduce the show and its characters, but a little boring. *Season 2: A huge improvement from Season 1 that included more intense, groundbreaking storylines and interesting characters. *Season 3: An even better season and the introduction to what I thought was Degrassi at its peak, the Rick Murray era. *Season 4: Probably my favorite season. The Rick era was Degrassi at its best - the buildup, climax, and fallout (so many characters were physically and emotionally damaged) was SO well written and fantastic. *Season 5: Another personal favorite season of mine. There were just so many ongoing storylines that I was invested in, and thought were really well done. *Season 6: This was the last strong season for awhile. JT's death was the only death I thought they handled well, and beyond that there were so many other strong episodes and storylines. *Season 7: Spinner's cancer and Darcy's rape were fantastic, strong, well-acted and written storylines that pretty much saved this season. The rest (aside from the finale) was really forgettable and random. *Season 8: There were a few episodes I liked but overall, I thought this season was so boring. I think the fact that Mia and Riley, two characters I never cared for, were the leads made it worse. *Season 9: Another really boring, bland season. There were so many episodes that I didn't see the point of, I disliked the way a lot of characters were written off, and it had some really weak acting, too. *Season 10: This was the first season I actually watched and its one of my FAVORITES. It introduced some of my favorite characters and started to deal with real issues in a raw, intriguing way - something severely lacking in the past two seasons. *Season 11: It started off strong but over time, characters began acting OOC, episodes started to drag, and it was no longer interesting to me. *Season 12: The first half was excellent and had some of the best writing and acting Degrassi has seen in awhile. After Cam died, though, my love for the show wavered and a lot of the decisions didn't make sense. *Season 13: The worst season by far. Save for the fact that it introduced Miles and Zoe, everything was so terribly written and absolutely ridiculous. I could write a novel of how this season got me fucked up. *Season 14: The first half would have been a lot better without the Eclew/Drecky shit, but unfortunately that mess took up so much screentime and I hated all of it. The second half felt like a completely different show since none of the characters acted the same. Even though I watched Next Class, I was okay with it ending here because I had lost all hope. *Season 15: Not the best but a BIG improvement from Seasons 13-14. The acting and writing had improved and I enjoyed watching it for the most part. However, there were still so many things that bothered me. *Season 16: A decent enough season, but the race plotline became really messy and ruined Frankie's character from me. I can't even really remember much else, but that was a shit show and I felt like it could have been handled a lot better. *Season 17: The best season Degrassi had in YEARS. They were finally tackling real issues again and the acting had improved majorly. *Season 18: This season is really forgettable to me. I feel like it says something that the only things I remember are things I didn't like (i.e. the fucking throuple).